


50 shades of elevator

by supervamp78



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Elevators, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an idea I had on how to improve the smut factor during the elevator scene in the book.<br/>Kinda mighta accidentally put too much story into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of elevator

The air inside the elevator was hot, it felt unbearably stuff. Being alone to him and in the small space reminded me of my time in the shower. My body was reacting force now and it was hard to get my breathing under control. I wanted him to touch me and I could feel his need for me.

I could feel his intense gaze burning into me. My breathing hitched when it thought of all things he could be imagining, as his gaze trailed along my body. There was a part of me that new if I looked his way it be the point of no return. I knew if I did there would be no talks of “contracts or waiting”, the atmosphere in this elevator wouldn’t allow for it.

Even so I couldn’t deny the urge to see his need and for him to see my own. I turned my head hesitantly towards him, afraid and excited for what was to come. My hunch had been right, his eyes were ablaze with passion and it looked like he was struggling to hold himself in place.

My breathing was impossible to control and it was noticeably ragged. He looked like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey and my body was trembling under his glance. I noticed he was gripping the railing inside the elevator, it would have been so easy for him force himself on me right here now but it looked like he was waiting for my ok. 

 

When I realized that my heart skipped a beat, I wanted him to take no matter how scary it may or what would happen after wards. My gaze was seductive as I looked at him and finally I bit my lip a green light. In an instant his eyes darken and everything else after that was a blur.

 

All I could remember is that my hands were suddenly above my head, against the back of the elevator and that his lips were smashed on to mine. He had strategically pressed his knee into the sweet spot of my jeans I could feel his erection against me. My head became fuzzy and I felt myself moan out against his mouth, while my hips began to move.

 

A loud beep brought both us out of trace and he quickly moved away from as I scrambled to keep my composure. Three well-dressed business men enter the elevator, they looked from me to him and nodded knowingly to each other. My cheeks burned as I tried to look anywhere but in their direction.

 

I snuck a peek at Christian, curious to see how was he was taking this situation. He looked as composed as ever, a far cry from how he was just a few seconds ago. I felt extremely envious until I saw that he was trying to (not so) conveniently cover up his very noticeable hardon. He saw me staring and gave me a look. I looked away quickly trying to not let out a small giggle. It made me happy, to know I could effect “The great Christian grey” like that and I ended up smiling to myself. 

 

It wasn’t too long before we were alone again, the mood was effectively spoiled even though the feelings were still there. A part of me was disappointed but the more reasonable part of me knew that as thrilling as sex in an elevator sounds it was inconvenient and terribly risky. Letting out an inaudible sigh, I heard Christian say “We only have 3 floors left”. It felt like a confirmation that there wasn’t going to be anything more and I was too embarrassed to bring up after almost being caught like that.

 

Somehow, there felt like there was a distance between us and the atmosphere in the elevator was now awkward. That made me feel lonely, I wasn’t quite sure why. Because I wanted him to touch me again? Because I wanted a chance to touch him? Or was there a deeper emotion under the surface? Those questions rang through my hand and I could feel my mood lowering.

 

Suddenly I was pulled into an embrace and the thoughts that had been clouding my hand suddenly disappeared. He didn’t say anything and just held me there against his chest. I wondered if could tell if I was lonely and I felt a little silly for feeling that way. So I turned off my brain and closed my eyes, while taking in his scent for the rest of the elevator ride.


End file.
